speechless
by ashandstefofW. W. F. F
Summary: Two young people glances from far away, but they can not say a word. Will they ever know each other are? And will they ever say a word? R & R


_**Stef: Hey Guys it's me Stef with my lil tiny sis Ash**_

_**Ash: I'M NOT TINY!**_

_**Stef: Yeah you are**_

_**Ash: I'm 5, 2 I'm not tiny. I'm average height!**_

_**Stef: so i'm 5'6''. lol Your TINY!**_

_**Ash: (evil glare) what eve. **_

_**Stef: Don't get snippy lil sis i can still kick your... wait children are reading this. JK**_

_**Ash: ANYWAY! This is speechless. Me and stef originally wrote this as an assignment for my English class and it ended up sounding like a dp story.**_

_**Stef: NO I told her to write it like one... she wanted to write about prom so you can just thank me.**_

_**Ash: big mouth. I really hope my English teacher reads this. I'd be screwed!**_

_**Stef: WTF would she be doing on ?**_

_**Ash: how the hell should I know! A lot of people come on here at this school. Who knows maybe the teachers do to. Anyway on to the disclaimer.**_

_**Stef: WE don't own DP we own the story but all her teacher knows... Ash does (roll eyes)**_

_**Ash: on with the story. I'll be off with eric till the end of the story enjoy!**_

**SPEECHLESS **

It was a beautiful spring day in the park. The flowers were abloom, the skies were clear, and romance was in the air. There were several couples on picnics; spouses taking their children to the play ground, everyone in the park had someone, except one. By a large fountain, on a bench, sat a young woman with short black hair and marvelous amethyst eyes reading a book of poetry by Edgar Allan Poe. When she was turning a page she glanced up and saw a young man, with messy black hair and bright azure eyes, jogging with his large German shepherd and listening to his i-pod. The girl was taught it was impolite to stare but she couldn't help it he was just so alluring with his care free attitude. Slowly her book went to her lap she stared intently at this man. The man bent down and petted his pet while still jogging. He looked up and saw lavender eyes staring at him. And like the girl he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so mysterious with her black clothes and dark old looking book in her lap. While staring at her he started jogging toward the fountain. He kept his eyes on her not paying attention to where he was going but then his knees hit the cement of the fountain and he fell in causing him to break eye contact. The girl, realizing that she was staring, quickly diverted her attention back to her book. She glanced back up quickly and giggled silently at the soaked man in the fountain. He looked at her with his longish hair stuck to his face causing the girl to laugh even harder. The guy blushed so hard he looked sunburned. He stood up quickly and jumped out of the water. He looked at the girl and noticed she was staring at him wide eyed but suddenly blushed and looked back to her book. He looked down and saw his shirt had stuck to his body showing off his well defined body and 6 pack. He blushed and left to find his dog then went home. The girl silently sighed picked up her book and walked to a coffee shop down the street called 'Carol's Coffee'. She walked to the back room and clocked in. After doing so she put on a red skirt apron and walked out to the register. Half an hour passed of helping costumers and now it was empty and she was reading her dark book. She was fully engrossed with it when she heard the door chime signaling that someone has come in. She looked up to the person and saw it was the man from earlier. He saw the girl and smiled. He walked over to the register, which is next to a cookie display, and pointed to a double chocolate chunk cookie. The girl pulled the cookie out of the display and rung it up on the register. On the screen showed '1.50'. The man paid and sat down at the counter, on the stool nearest to the register. Seeing this, the girls face turned to one of nervousness. She turned around to the coffee machine and took the pot and walked over to the man. She was in front of him and lifted the pot slightly. He nodded and smiled at the girl. She pulled a coffee cup out from behind the counter and set it in front of the man and poured coffee into it. He took the handle of the cup and winked at the girl. Then he took a huge gulp of the coffee before the girl had a chance to say anything. His eyes widened as the girl bit her lip trying not to laugh. Then he turned his head and spit the coffee out and started panting. This was too much for the girl who started laughing. The guy saw her and blushed. He got up and walked to the restroom toward the back. The girl shook her head and walked to the back. She walked back out with a mop and a bucket. She was cleaning up when the guy came back out. He sat back on the stool he was sitting at before the incident. When the girl finished mopping up the mess she went to put the stuff away. She walked back out and saw the man left. She went over to his half empty cup of coffee. She picked it up and under it she saw a ten dollar bill. The girl smiled. She looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. She wiped the counters and closed up for the night.

The next day the girl walked out of her house in a long black t-shirt and a beach bag complete with towel, and umbrella. She walked down to her black ford mustang and drove down the rode. Thirty minutes later she arrived at the beach. She went down till about 3 feet away from the shore line. She unfolded a red towel and set up her black umbrella. She lied down and pulled out her book of poetry and began reading. Ten minutes later she heard another car pull up. She turned around and saw the same man she saw the other day climb out of a deep blue ford truck. He walked around to the bed of the truck and grabbed a red and white surfing board. He walked down the beach to the water. He saw the girl looking at him and smiled cockily at her. He took off his shirt and took his board and ran out into the water. The girl looked a little worried seeing him run out there. When he was out there a large wave started forming. He turned his board and waited for it to come. It came up behind him and started lifting his board. He jumped up and began to ride the wave. He was going through it and it was getting closer to the shore. The girl looked pretty impressed at this until the wave crashed down on the guy. She looked a little worried then his board popped out of the water but the guy didn't. The girl's eyes widened as she took off her shirt revealing a deep red one piece bathing suit. She ran to the water and jumped in swimming vigorously to the poor man. She got to his board and dived. Under water she saw him with his eyes closed floating under water. She grabbed him and put him on his board and started pulling the board towards the shore. She got there and pulled him off the board. She plugged his nose and began to do mouth-to-mouth. After about ten tries the man finally began to cough. He coughed up water that he swallowed then opened his eyes and saw the girl kneeling over him. He blushed and opened his mouth to say something but before he could she kissed him. When they parted the girl saw his dazed expression and smirked. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She walked back over to him and put the paper in his hands. The man, still with the goofy grin and dazed expression on his face, didn't acknowledge it. The girl gathered her stuff and walk to her car. The young man, finally coming back to reality, watched her car go off into the distance. He opened the piece of paper in his hands and saw a phone number. He put the paper in the pocket on his shirt, which was discarded before he went into the water, grabbed his board and other belongings and walked to his car.

_**Stef: You better have freaking liked it**_

_**Ash: what my big sis is trying to say is that we HOPE you enjoy it and we worked really hard on it. And, if anyone flames, I'LL USE THEM TO FUEL MY FLAME THOWER AND GO AFTER YOU!**_

_**Stef: Yep. And they call me the crazy one**_

_**Ash: you? Crazy? I bet they didn't read any of the witches know best stories.**_

_**Stef: i not the one who got high off of coffee beans**_

_**Ash: exactly...HEY! I was depressed!**_

_**Stef: sure and i come from mars. Just kidding**_

_**Ash: oh haha. Anyway review!**_

_**Stef: I love you all**_

_**Ash: I love you all too!**_


End file.
